


A Fishy Situation

by Aria_Breuer



Category: Aquaman (Comics), Aquaman - All Media Types, The Lord of the Rings (Movies), The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types, The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-01
Updated: 2016-09-01
Packaged: 2018-08-12 08:11:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7927246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aria_Breuer/pseuds/Aria_Breuer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Fellowship of the Ring found the river Anduin a nice, tranquil place. They didn't expect a particular superhero to make a large splash, in a fierce attempt to join their mission.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Fishy Situation

**Author's Note:**

> **Disclaimers:** All canon material from _The Lord of the Rings_ trilogy belongs to J.R.R. Tolkien, New Line Cinema, Warner Brothers and Turbine. All canon material for Aquaman belongs to DC Comics. All other canon material belongs to their respected owners. All original material belongs to me, the authoress of this fanfiction story.
> 
> Inspiration came from YouTube’s How It Should Have Ended video “Aquaman v Superman – Hero Swap”. Also, a few phrases from the HISHE video have found their way into this story.

Frodo Baggins twirled the Ring in his fingers. Lady Galadriel was right: he needed to complete this journey on his own. If only there was a way to escape the Fellowship. Dropping his hand, he stared at the recent object that Galadriel gave to him: the phial. It was so beautiful. No. He was save it for another day. For that would come when he would have need of it.

The boat he was in skimmed across the rushing river. The Man named Aragorn rowed so brilliantly. It was enough for Frodo to return to his deep thoughts. However, he and the Fellowship, he presumed, did not expect the man with the flowing gold hair and bright orange suit to float along the water, while dragging water up with him…

“Stop! Who are you?” Frodo asked, aloud.

“Frodo, relax,” Aragorn said, shushing him.

“I am Aquaman!” the man in the orange and green suit said in delight. “Do you need to finish a quest? My ocean friends and I are ready to help.”

“We don’t need your help,” Aragorn and the dark-haired wood-elf Legolas said in unison.

“Come on. I can do great things. I have super strength and a master swimming record!” Aquaman said, aloud and glowing.

“Oh, I hope he doesn’t mean getting us wet,” Samwise Gamgee complained.

“Ahh! I am getting wet,” Gimli complained, protecting his helmet.

“Well, I like the rain,” Peregrin Took said casually.

“Tell this fellow that we only accept fishes with licenses to… hmm…” Meriadoc Brandybuck tapped his forehead with an index finger.

“Fishy taxidermy,” Pippin said.

“Shhhhh!” Frodo hushed him. “Pippin.”

“Oh, you are not nice! I’ll send my fish from across this globe.” Aquaman said. “Now who’s with me?”

“Eh…” the hobbits said at different times.

“I’m rowing to Gondor… or accompanying the Fellowship,” Boromir said.

“Me too,” Legolas and Aragorn said, joining the Gondorian soldier down the river.

“Now I’m going to think of fish, Merry,” Pippin said.

 “Will he be all right?” Frodo asked, concerned. “Aquaman.” He was stunned to say those words. “What a… I mean, wow. Who would call themselves…” No. He couldn’t be rude. But Aquaman was a ridiculous title, even for a hero. Still, he pitied the man. But a man who controlled the ocean… wasn’t Eru Ilúvatar in charge of the seas and the land? That was a good question.

“Wait! I can help you!” Aquaman followed them in vain. “I am the ruler of Atlantis, and I… hey. Wait. Wait, come back! Stop! Oh wait now…” After a while, he gave up. How was it that he was so unpopular? Still, he had to have some credit for trying, even as he took the portal back to Atlantis.

The End.


End file.
